25 Years : Dark Ocean
by mosaic27
Summary: 25 tahun kemudian mereka telah dewasa dan sibuk dengan kehidupannya masing-masing. Tapi kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi dalam waktu 25 tahun tersebut...


****Disclaimer : ****Digimon belongs to Bandai or the script writer (I don't know)

****Summary : ****25 tahun kemudian mereka telah dewasa dan sibuk dengan kehidupannya masing-masing. Tapi kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi dalam waktu 25 tahun tersebut...****  
><strong>**

**25 YEARS : DARK OCEAN**

**CHAPTER 1 : SEVEN YEARS LATER**

Seorang gadis muda berambut coklat kemerahan tampak memilih barang di sebuah toko kado.

"Apa yang harus kita beli untuk Hikari-chan, Taichi?" tanya gadis tersebut pada pemuda yang sejak tadi berdiri di ujung rak.

Pemuda jangkung berambut coklat lebat tersebut mengangkat bahunya seolah pertanyaan tersebut tidak penting.

"Hikari pasti suka apapun yang kau berikan, Sora. Dia bukan tipe pemilih. Lagipula aku kan nggak tahu tipe barang cewek." Jawabnya enteng.

"Kamu kan kakaknya! Harusnya kamu tau tipe barang kesukaannya!" bentak Sora jengkel.

"Sudah, sudah..." seorang pemuda berwajah tampan dan bermata biru menenangkan kedua temannya. (_Uuuummm...mungkin lebih tepat kalau satu teman dan satunya lagi pacar)_

"Aku setuju dengan Taichi, Hikari-chan bukan tipe pemilih. Belikan barang yang sedang dia inginkan saja." Ujarnya sambil menoleh pada Taichi. Taichi menjawabnya dengan gelengan.

"Setahuku Hikari nggak mengiginkan barang apapun..." jawab Taichi.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Yamato dengan gaya berpikir.

"Uuumm...Aku tahu apa yang diinginkan Hikari-chan." ujar Sora lirih,"Tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibeli dan dibungkus."

"Apa?" tanya Taichi penasaran.

Pertanyaan tersebut dijawab dengan ekspresi kikuk Sora. "Hahaha...sudahlah. Nggak usah dibahas." Jawabnya kikuk.

Taichi merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Sora. Mereka sudah saling mengenal cukup lama untuk mengetahui ada yang disembunyikan oleh sahabatnya. _Apa yang diinginkan Hikari? Bahkan aku pun nggak tahu. Tapi Sora..._

Lamunan Taichi dibuyarkan oleh jeritan beberapa gadis SMA.

"Kyaaaa! Coba lihat itu!" jerit seorang gadis berambut hitam sambil menunjuk sebuah layar besar yang bertengger di atas pusat perbelanjaan.

Taichi segera keluar dari toko dan melihat ke arah layar raksasa tersebut. Rupanya pertempuran dengan digimon selama bertahun-tahun telah mempengaruhi refleksnya. Setiap kali ada jeritan di pusat keramaian, Taichi selalu khawatir ada digimon yang _lepas _dan mengganggu dunia manusia. Walaupun hal tersebut tidak mungkin terjadi sebelum ada peringatan dari gennai. Setelah belialvamdemon berhasil dihancurkan dan gerbang antara dunia paralel diperbaiki, hampir tidak pernah ada digimon yang berhasil kabur dan mengganggu dunia manusia. Setidaknya tidak ada gangguan seperti yang terjadi 7 tahun lalu.

Taichi merasa lega setelah melihat hal yang membuat remaja-remaja tersebut menjerit. _Huh! Bikin kaget aja!_ Pikir Taichi kesal. Tapi ekspresi Taichi berubah setelah memperhatikan layar tersebut. Tampak seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat muda menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sangat dikenal Taichi sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Wah! Itukan model terkenal yang baru saja debut sebagai penyanyi!" seru seorang gadis SMA.

"Aku nggak sangka suaranya lumayan juga. Tadinya aku pikir dia cuma aji mumpung..." sahut temannya.

"Kalau aku sih udah yakin dia pastti sukses. Udah cantik, imut, baik, lembut, suaranya bagus lagi!" seru gadis berambut hitam tadi. "Mimi-oneesama! Aku menyukaimu!" serunya lagi.

_Dia temanku tahu..._Pikir Taichi bangga. Sorot mata Taichi memancarkan rasa bangganya terhadap Mimi-chan._(Taichi memanggil Mimi sebagai Mimi-chan)_

"Ah! Mimi-chan..." seru Sora lirih. Taichi menoleh padanya dan tersenyum.

"Mimi-chan kecil kita sudah menjadi penyanyi terkenal." sahut Yamato yang sejak tadi mengekor Sora.

"Ah! Capeknya! Setelah ini kita kemana?" seru seorang gadis cantik bermata coklat karamel seraya menoleh pada wanita berusia sekitar 30'an.

"Setelah ini ada pemotretan. Kemudian..."

"Besok jadwalku kosong kan? Aku kan sudah pesan sejak 2 bulan lalu." Potong gadis itu lagi.

"Iya iya Mimi-chan. Aku tahu 1 Agustus sangat berharga untukmu."

Mimi tersenyum kepada wanita yang merupakan manajernya tersebut. Tentu saja 1 Agustus sangat penting baginya. Itu merupakan hari dimulainya seluruh kehidupan dan petualangannya. Sebelum 1 Agustus 1999, ia merupakan seorang anak manja dan egois tetapi petualangannya bersama teman-teman dan digimon telah merubah segalanya. Karena Palmon, ia berhasil menemukan tujuan hidup dan cintanya..._Palmon, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku terlalu sibuk hingga tidak sempat mengunjungimu. Maaf ya..._pikir Mimi sedih.

"Mimi-chan?" tegur manajer,"Ini ada titipan dari Makino-san." Katanya seraya menyerahkan amplop pink kecil.

"Trims" kata Mimi,"Oh! Undangan ulang tahun putrinya."

"Ulang tahun Ruki-chan?"

"Yep! Anda diundang untuk menghadiri ulang tahun Makino Ruki..." baca Mimi. Rumiko Makino adalah senior Mimi sebagai model. _Aku pasti akan datang! Rumiko-san orang yang baik, sayang sekali suaminya..._

BEEP! BEEP! ADA SMS UNTUK MIMI!

Lamunan Mimi dibuyarkan oleh dering HP yang merupakan rekaman suara Palmon. Mimi segera mengeluarkan HP pink mungil dan membukanya.

_Mi-chan...Besok datang kan? 3_

_From Kou-kun_

Mimi tersenyum dan membalasnya.

_To Kou-kun_

_Tentu! Luv u. 3_

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah tersenyum sambil membaca layar HP birunya.

"Koushiro-han? Koushiro-han?" sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Ah! Tentomon! Maaf aku..."

"Kalau koushiro-han sedang sibuk, kita lanjutkan nanti saja. Besok kan kita ketemu!" sahut tentomon ceria.

"Yep! Besok kita lanjutkan ya! Daagh Tento..."

"Sampai jumpa koushiro-han..."

Koushiro mengklik tombol shut down laptopnya. Sudah 2 tahun ini Koushiro dan Digidestined lainnya berkomunikasi dengan digimon mereka melalui program yang dibuat oleh Koushiro, DigiCommunicate. Tapi itu hanya dilakukan jika mereka terlalu sibuk untuk mengunjungi digiworld secara fisik. Sejak Belialvamdemon dihancurkan, pemisah antara dunia-dunia paralel memang menjadi lebih kuat tapi tidak mustahil untuk mengunjungi digiworld dengan digivice seperti 7 tahun lalu. Perbedaannya adalah terdapat digimon penjaga di masing-masing gerbang untuk mencegah masuknya digidestined yang dikuasai kegelapan seperti Kaisar Digimon 7 tahun yang lalu.

Selama 7 tahun ini keberadaan Digimon menjadi seperti legenda karena pemerintah-pemerintah dunia berusaha menghapuskan ingatan masyarakat mengenai digimon. Tetapi tidak berarti pemerintah mengabaikannya begitu saja, mereka mendirikan organisasi rahasia untuk menyelidiki mengenai digimon sekaligus tetap mengadakan hubungan dengan para monster tersebut melalui digidestined, khususnya Taichi sebagai pemimpin para digidestined dari seluruh dunia.

_Aku nggak sabar menunggu besok. Bertemu tentomon, teman-teman, dan Mi-chan..._Renung Koushiro. _Mi-chan...Sudah 2 tahun sejak aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Mimi. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Mimi sibuk sekali... _

"Koushiro!"

"Haik! Okaa-san"

"Ada telepon dari dosenmu!"

"Dari Li-san? Haik! Matte!"

1 Agustus 2009

Sekelompok remaja duduk berkelompok di bawah pohon besar. Mereka tampak asyik mengobrol sambil menunggu teman-teman mereka yang belum datang.

"Jyou-senpai, bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya gadis mungil berambut coklat.

"It's okay, Hikari-chan. Aku menikmati kuliahku. O ya, selamat atas pekerjaan pertamamu sebagai asisten guru TK!" jawab pemuda jangkung berkacamata.

Hikari terkikik,"Trims, Jyou-senpai."

"Hikari-chan, ini hadiah untuk pekerjaan pertamamu."

"Trima kasih, Sora-san. Seharusnya Sora-san tidak usah repot..." jawab Hikari tersipu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja balasan karena menolongku saat peragaan busana bulan lalu. Lagipula ini bukan barang mahal kok." Sahut Sora ceria.

"Ooooooiiii!" Sekumpulan digidestined tersebut dikejutkan oleh teriakan seorang pemuda bermbut merah yang terlihat tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mereka dengan menenteng laptop pineapple ungu. _(diilhami oleh Digivice Koushiro yang berwarna ungu)_

"Koushiro! Ada apa?" seru Taichi.

"Hosh..hosh..." Koushiro terengah-engah,"Maaf terlambat! Tadi aku sempat mengecek peta digiworld dan ada sesuatu yang aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Takeru.

"Apa semua sudah di sini?" tanya Koushiro sambil memandang sekeliling.

"Mimi-san belum." Jawab Takeru.

"Mimi-chan sedang dalam perjalanan. Ia ada pemotretan di luar kota." Jawab Sora.

Koushiro diam sejenak,"Aku akan mulai dari kejadian tadi malam. Aku menerima telepon dari dosenku yang menyelidiki mengenai digiworld. Dulu aku pernah cerita kalau ada seorang dosenku yang direkrut oleh pemerintah dan meneliti digiworld secara rahasia kan?"

Semua Digidestined mengangguk.

"Li-san?" tanya Taichi.

"Benar. Kemarin Li-san menemukan kejanggalan pada dunia paralel. Selama beberapa tahun ini, Li-san dan timnya berusaha membuat dunia yang mirip dengan digiworld tetapi mereka selalu gagal. 3 bulan yang lalu, mereka berhasil menciptakan dunia tersebut, tetapi dunia tersebut sama sekali terpisah dari dunia kita maupun dunia lainnya."

"Dengan kata lain, dunia tersebut tidak terpengaruh oleh dunia kita dan digiworld?" tanya Yamato.

Koushiro mengangguk,"Benar. Karena itu mereka merasa tenang karena berpikir bahwa dunia tersebut tidak akan berbahaya. Tetapi seminggu yang lalu, komputer mereka diserang oleh virus yang menyebabkan seluruh data menghilang termasuk data dunia tersebut. Sehingga dunia tersebut hilang. Li-san berusaha dengan segala cara untuk membangkitkan dunia tersebut karena dunia itu adalah hasil usaha mereka selama bertahun-tahun. 2 hari yang lalu Li-san berhasil membangkitkan dunia tersebut. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh..."

Kalimat Koushiro terpotong oleh deruman mesin mobil. Tiba-tiba ada mobil yang melaju kencang dan berhenti persis di depan Taichi dan Jyou. Seorang gadis muda turun dari mobil tersebut. Gadis tersebut tampak modis dengan dress pink dan topi cowgirl-nya. Ia mengenakan sepatu boot putih dengan hak tinggi dan kacamata hitam.

"Mimi-chan!"seru Taichi,"Kamu hampir membunuhku!"

Mimi terkikik seraya melepas kacamata hitamnya,"Maaf, Taichi-san. Aku terpaksa ngebut karena terlambat. Gomen ne?" katanya dengan senyuman manis yang telah merebut hati banyak pria.

"O...okay..."jawab Taichi dengan lemah. Hikari tersenyum melihat ekspresi onii-channya. _Wajah onii-chan memerah...jangan-jangan..._

Mimi juga menyadari semburat merah yang merayapi wajah Taichi dan ia terkikik lagi sambil menghampiri Koushiro.

"Hai, Kou-kun. I miss you." Katanya setelah memberi ciuman pada Koushiro. Wajah Koushiro merah padam.

"Ha..hai, Mi-chan." Jawabnya.

Mimi tersenyum melihat ekspresi pacarnya. Mereka sudah 2 tahun menjalin hubungan tetapi koushiro masih saja malu saat Mimi menciumnya. _He's so cute..._Pikir Mimi.

Senyum Hikari menghilang saat melihat perubahan ekspresi onii-channya. _Onii-chan...Kenapa dia..._

"Aku memang bodoh." Ujar Taichi lirih.

"Huh? Kau bilang apa Taichi?" tanya Jyou yang dari tadi berada di dekat Taichi.

"Eh?" Jawab Taichi,"E..enggak apa-apa kok, Jyou. Ahahaha..."

Para digidestined memandang Taichi dengan pandangan menyelidik seakan tahu ada yang mengganggu pikiran pemimpin mereka.

"Ba..Bagaimana, Koushiro?" Taichi berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh? O ya, sampai mana tadi?" Koushiro ikut bingung.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh di program baru itu.."sahut Yamato.

"Ok. Sebagian dunia baru tersebut berubah atau bisa kita bilang bermutasi. Sekitar 25% dari dunia tersebut berusaha melebur dengan sesuatu dan sesuatu tersebut adalah dunia-dunia paralel. Li-san mencurigai dunia ini mempengaruhi digiworld dan dunia kita. Dan kecurigaannya terbukti. Setelah mendengar berita ini, aku berusaha menghubungi tentomon dan gennai-san. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghubungi mereka."

"Berarti kita tidak bisa pergi ke digiworld?" tanya Mimi.

"Aku belum mencobanya. Tapi kurasa kesempatan itu masih terbuka lebar. Ingat program DigiCommunicate-ku masih memiliki banyak kelemahan."

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita ke dunia digital!" seru Taichi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa kembali?" tanya Hikari. Semua digidestined menoleh padanya. "Ingat dulu saat dunia digital mengalami distorsi? Kita mengalami kesulitan untuk kembali. Kalau memang dunia baru tersebut berusaha menjadi dunia paralel, bukankah akan mempengaruhi distorsi ruang di seluruh dunia?"

"Jangan khawatir Hikari! Kita akan baik-baik saja!" jawab Taichi enteng.

"Tidak. Hikari-san benar. Kita harus mempertimbangkan kemungkinan itu. Kita tidak bisa seenaknya seperti 7 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang kita memiliki tanggung jawab yang lebih besar dibanding masa remaja kita dulu." Renung Koushiro.

Para digidestined terdiam. Memang benar mereka tidak bisa seenaknya meninggalkan dunia manusia seperti dulu karena mereka bukan anak-anak lagi. Usia rata-rata mereka 20 tahun dan masing-masing memiliki tanggung jawab.

"Menurutku...Tidak apa-apa." Suara lirih Mimi membuyarkan lamunan digidestined,"Kalau memang terjadi distorsi, bukankah waktu dunia ini dan digiworld mengalami distorsi juga? Seperti 10 tahun yang lalu."

"Mimi benar! Kalaupun kejadian 10 tahun lalu terulang lagi, kita habisi saja digimon, virus, atau apapun yang jahat itu!" sahut Taichi.

"Aku setuju dengan Taichi-san. Kita tidak bisa diam saja. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum semuanya terlambat." Ucap Takeru dengan penuh semangat.

Taichi menoleh pada Takeru dengan cengiran khasnya. Takeru membalas cengirannya dengan senyuman manis.

"Aku akan kembali ke digiworld dan menyelesaikan masalah apapun yang ada disana!" seru Yamato dengan yakin.

"Kalau Yamato-kun ikut, aku juga ikut." Kata Sora.

"Aku juga." Sahut koushiro.

"Um...Aku juga mengkhawatirkan Tailmon dan lainnya." Sambung Hikari. Semua orang menoleh pada Jyou.

"...Kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Kata Jyou dngan ekspresi pasrah.

"Yosh! Kita berangkat!" seru Taichi.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Daisuke, Ken, Miyako, dan Iori?" tanya Yamato.

"Daisuke di Amerika, Ken dan Miyako mengunjungi kakek Miyako di Hokaido, sedangkan Iori mengunjungi makam ayahnya. Kurasa kita bisa berangkat tanpa mereka. Kalau kita butuh bantuan, kita bisa menghubungi mereka melalui D-terminal." Jawab Takeru.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat!" ujar Koushiro seraya mengaktifkan gerbang digital di laptopnya.

PROGRAM : DIGITAL GATE

STATUS : CLOSED

"Gerbangnya tertutup!" seru Koushirou.

"Ba...bagaimana ini?" tanya Sora.

Koushiro mengetikan sesuatu pada laptopnya, tetapi gerbang tersebut tetap tertutup. _Bagaimana ini? Pasti ada cara lain untuk membukanya. Ayo, berpikir Izumi Koushiro!_

"Reruntuhan."

Setiap pasang mata menoleh pada Mimi. "Huruf-huruf di reruntuhan 10 tahun lalu, Kou-kun. Kau masih punya datanya kan?"

_Reruntuhan? Apa yang dia bicarakan?_ Pikir Koushirou. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menghantam ingatannya. Ingatan 5 tahun lalu, saat ia berhasil memecahkan sebagian besar kode-kode tersebut. Huruf-huruf itu menceritakan banyak hal seperti ramalan, sejarah, dan detail-detail digiworld. Termasuk jalan-jalan masuk digiworld. Koushiro segera mengetikan kode-kode yang dapat diingatnya._ Ayolah! Cepat terbuka! Aku berjanji pada tentomon!_

Kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu terulang kembali. Huruf-huruf yang diketik oleh Koushiro bergerak dengan sendirinya kemudian berhenti. Layar laptop gelap. _What the heck?_

Hal terakhir yang diingat oleh Koushiro adalah angin kencang, entah darimana datangnya. Kemudian mereka terhisap dalam air yang terbelah. Persis seperti saat pertama kali mereka terhisap ke digiworld.

"Kou-kun!" jerit Mimi. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang didengar Koushiro sebelum kegelapan menelannya.


End file.
